Missions & parcs d'attractions
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Trunks ne répondit pas, mais l'émerveillement qui passa sur son visage fut suffisamment éloquent. Bulma sourit, fière d'elle. Rendre son fils heureux était sa première et plus importante mission.


_Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait le réaliser en une heure d'après le thème « Enthousiasme »._

 _Hésitez pas à me MP pour plus d'informations._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Les enfants faisaient toujours preuve de beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et ce, qu'importait la situation.

Trunks, lui, avait beaucoup de frénésie et de jeunesse à revendre, et il le faisait couramment savoir à sa pauvre mère. Heureusement pour le petit, sa génitrice n'était jamais à court d'idée pour ravir son fils et essayer de tirer un soupçon de sourire sur le visage de son époux.

Le premier cas était facile à réaliser. Il suffisait de sortir de la maison pour que les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillent d'émerveillement, et qu'il se mette à babiller et à jacasser sur chaque objet qu'il rencontrait. C'était à la fois innocent, et terriblement ennuyant, puisque Bulma devait répondre à toutes ses questions. Et Trunks savait se faire insistant, si la réponse ne lui convenait pas.

Quant à la deuxième mission de la mère de famille, c'était bien plus ardu. Végéta était un vrai insensible, et il ne souriait seulement lorsqu'il pouvait saisir l'opportunité d'un nouveau combat avec son meilleur ami et pire ennemi. Goku. Bulma avait d'ailleurs longuement jalousé leur relation. Puis, elle s'était fait une raison. Végéta l'aimait, elle et son fils. Et même s'il ne montrait pas le même enthousiasme qu'elle à démontrer ses sentiments, elle arrivait parfois à lire au fond de son regard. Les mots ne servaient à rien entre eux – et Végéta ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, de toute manière.

.

Ce matin, Bulma s'était levée de bon pied. Le lit était déjà vide depuis bien trop longtemps, comme le témoignait les draps froissés et refroidis, et un simple regard par la fenêtre lui confirma sa pensée. Végéta s'entrainait déjà. Elle avait beau essayer de lui dire que son entrainement ne servait à rien, puisque la Terre était en paix depuis longtemps déjà, mais il faisait constamment la sourde oreille.

Elle poussa un long soupir, avant d'enfiler un peignoir robe bonbon, et de descendre un étage pour rejoindre la chambre de son fils assoupi. Lentement, elle passa une main délicate dans la chevelure mauve du bambin, et sourit tendrement. Il était si calme lorsqu'il dormait … Loin de la tempête dévastatrice qu'il était lorsqu'il était réveillé.

Mais tout instant de répit avait une fin, et elle consentit à réveiller Trunks après l'avoir observé rêvasser tranquillement entre les bras de Morphée. Lorsque le petit papillonna, avant de planter son regard acéré dans celui de sa mère, elle pouffa de rire.

« Bonjour mon petit poussin ! » piailla Bulma, tandis que l'enfant levait les yeux au ciel en entendant le petit surnom affectueux que lui avait donné la femme. « Bien dormi ? » reprit-elle.

Trunks haussa les épaules, sautant rapidement en bas de son lit pour attraper ses vêtements. Il grogna simplement, et Bulma prit pour sa réponse pour une confirmation. Le jeune garçon n'était pas du matin, de toute manière.

Lorsqu'elle le vit tirer le tiroir de son armoire avec ses tenues d'entrainements, la jeune mère fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Oh non, mon grand. Aujourd'hui, on ne va pas aller s'entrainer avec papa ! »

Elle abordait un air indomptable, et son fils n'osa même pas la contredire. Il ferma le tiroir, pour s'emparer cette fois-ci d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt basique.

« On va faire quoi, alors ? »

Il haussa les épaules, enfilant ses vêtements et coiffant rapidement ses cheveux d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai décidé qu'on allait passer la journée – enfin, non, le week-end – à _Disney_ ! Tu connais Disney, non ? »

Trunks ne répondit pas, mais l'émerveillement qui passa sur son visage fut suffisamment éloquent. Bulma sourit, fière d'elle. Rendre son fils heureux était sa première et plus importante mission.

« Papa vient avec nous ? » demanda le bambin, en frappant dans ses mains.

Quant à la deuxième … Eh bien, elle aurait le temps de travailler dessus aujourd'hui encore, non ?

.

Végéta ne fut pas simple à convaincre. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il passe sa journée – enfin, non, son week-end – dans un parc regorgeant d'humains puants et d'enfants criants. De toute manière, il voulait s'entrainer et n'avait que faire du bonheur de son fils.

Bulma lui avait hurlé dessus. Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles avant de lui jeter impulsivement dessus le premier objet qu'elle trouvait. En l'occurrence, un dictionnaire, qui s'encastra dans le mur quand Végéta l'évita.

Finalement, Végéta abdiqua lorsque sa femme lui promit d'apporter les modifications qu'il lui demandait depuis tant de semaines déjà. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, pensant déjà aux nouvelles fonctionnalités que sa chambre de gravité aurait bientôt, il s'installa à l'arrière de l'avion, aux côtés de son fils qui souriait à s'en briser les mâchoires.

.

« Et je veux aussi monter dans cet attraction qui fait pleins de loopings et pleins de contours super-vite ! » hurlait presque Trunks, sous les rires de Bulma.

« Tu risques bien d'être trop petit pour la faire celle-là … » Elle quitta un instant le ciel des yeux pour se tourner vers son fils et lui faire un grand clin d'œil. « Mais on reviendra … bientôt ! »

A côté de lui, Végéta qui arborait sa mine morose, et qui gardait ses bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine retint une interjection de mépris, se contentant de soupirer longuement. Soupir qui, malheureusement pour lui, n'échappa pas à sa femme qui reporta son attention sur lui pour le foudroyer du regard.

« Et si tu n'es pas content, _môôôsieur_ Végéta, le prince des saiyans, et bien c'est le même prix ! »

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de replonger son regard vers l'horizon défilant.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois au parc, Végéta sut qu'il allait détester cette journée. Il y avait trop d'enfants, trop de bruits, trop d'humains, trop d'odeurs. Il allait devenir fou. Pour ne pas s'enflammer et faire péter d'un éclat de rage ce futile parc qui semblait attirer tous les touristes du monde, il se concentra sur sa femme marchant devant lui, et soupira pour relâcher la pression qui tendait chacun de ses muscles.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois au parc, Bulma sentit un immense bonheur l'envahir en voyant l'air réjoui de son fils, et le demi-sourire qu'elle devinait derrière le masque de son époux. Sa première mission était un succès aujourd'hui. Et la deuxième, eh bien … Végéta avait souri, non, lorsqu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle exaucerait son vœu de modifier sa salle de gravité. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussi aussi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les trois au parc, Trunks saisit la main de sa mère, sachant que son père n'était pas vraiment tactile. Il la traina partout, de stand en stand, d'attraction en attraction, avec une joie juvénile, un bonheur contagieux, un enthousiasme attendrissant.

* * *

.


End file.
